


Netflix and Cuddle

by nelliespector (ilmv)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x05, Awkward Crush, Awkward Sam Winchester, Castiel in the Bunker, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, No Sex, No Smut, Oblivious Castiel, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmv/pseuds/nelliespector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is hooked on Netflix so he's staying in Sam's room. Sam arrives home from a hunt. (inspired by 11x05)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Cuddle

Cas doesn’t need to sleep and he doesn’t dream, but when he’s on the mend it’s nice to have a rest. He’s staying in Sam’s bed watching  _The Wire_  on Netflix. He’s made himself very comfortable in Sam’s room, snuggled up in a cocoon of blankets like a toasty burrito. Cas changed out of his regular clothes, opting for a t-shirt and a borrowed a pair of Sam’s pajama pants because he hasn’t gone shopping for his own pajamas yet. They’re a little too long for him but they’re soft, comfy and it makes him feel closer to Sam just having them on.

When Sam and Dean return from their hunt, Sam finds Cas still in his bed, binge-watching  _The Wire,_ completely engrossed in the story. Sam already changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt and is looking forward to getting some rest, but he doesn’t want to bother Cas or chase him out of the room when he looks so comfortable and engaged in the story. Instead, Cas insists Sam joins him and the hunter is happy to oblige. Though he’s definitely a little tired, it’s fun to re-watch his favorite shows with Cas and watch the angel’s reactions to all the twists and turns in the story. At first Sam just sits on the edge of the bed, letting Cas keep the blankets and the pillows to himself. But Cas unwraps himself from the blankets, scoots over and motions for Sam crawl underneath the covers with him, which he does. When the episode finishes, Cas asks him how the hunt went. Sam informs Cas about Amara’s activities, but is more interested in how Cas is doing. Is he healing well? Does he need anything? 

“My condition is improving. But there’s no human medicine which can help speed up the recovery process,” he informs Sam.

Sam suspected as much. “I could make you some chicken soup,” Sam offers. Cas says thanks but no thanks, it’s one of those foods that still tastes funny to him. They chat for a bit and Cas asks if Sam wants to watch the next episode. “Sure, of course,” he says, stifling a yawn.

The bed is too short for Sam and his feet hang outside the covers and off the edge (a problem he wants to remedy someday with a king size bed). The 2 men try to settle into comfortable positions on opposite sides of the bed, but the bed is simply too narrow for both of them, leaving no space in between them and they end up touching at the shoulder anyway, their bare arms brushing against each other.

Sam gets a little flustered by this. “Uh, sorry, I guess I need a bigger bed,” he says.

Cas remains oblivious to why Sam is suddenly blushing. “I’m sensing some awkwardness, Sam,” Cas says. A few moments later after an awkward silence, Cas presses pause on the show. “Sam, would you like to hug each other in the bed? It appears to be something people like to do when they share a bed.”

“Are you asking me to cuddle with you?” Sam asks with a laugh, his expression incredulous, not quite believing his ears.

“It seems to be a comforting gesture people share,” Cas replies. “I can sense you are uncomfortable for some reason, perhaps it would be relaxing.”

“Ah, ok. Sure,” Sam answers, relieved by Cas’ apparently innocent intentions in asking him to cuddle. “How do you want–?”

“Your arms are longer, you should wrap them around me,” Cas suggests. Sam can’t keep from laughing to himself. If Dean could see this he’d never hear the end of it. They trade spots, crawling over one another and getting tangled in the sheets in the process. They untangle the blankets from their legs, straighten out the bed and Sam opens his arms for Cas to settle in next to him on his left. He wraps his arms around Cas’ shoulders and Cas lays on his side, his head on Sam’s chest, hand draped lazily on the hunter’s torso. “This is nice. Much better than before,” he says.

“Yeah, nice,” Sam offers in a shy whisper. Although he’s nervous, he has to agree, it does feel nice to cuddle someone in his own bed. He’s never shared this bed with anyone before, and it had been a long time since Sam had hugged anyone other than Dean. The waitress from the Roadhouse, Piper, wasn’t much interested in cuddling in the backseat of the Impala as Sam recalled.

“If you’re tired you can go to sleep Sam,” Cas says. “I can turn the volume down, or take a nap if you’d prefer.”

Cas feels so warm to the touch, due to his grace more than to any lingering fever, Sam guesses. The angel’s head is heavy against the firm muscles of his chest, but he doesn’t feel crushed or smooshed. Sam feels the blood flow to his cheeks, he’s sure his own skin must be the color of a tomato right now. If Cas notices, he doesn’t say anything.

Sam does feel sleepy, but how could he possibly sleep now, with the way his heart is suddenly beating so fast? Cas shifts slightly, resting his head on Sam’s shoulder, nestled in the crook of his neck. He reaches his hand up from Sam’s chest, bringing 2 fingers to his forehead, using his grace to calm Sam. It’s a simple trick, not using much of his grace, and it works. Sam is relaxed and Cas closes his eyes, a serene expression on his face.

“Sure, uh, yeah. Let’s get some rest,” Sam yawns, turning off the TV, the sounds of Baltimore crime-and-cop drama replaced with the stillness of the room, 2 beating hearts and content, sleepy sighs.


End file.
